


Need For A Hero

by small_town_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Glee Fluff Meme: Finn's going in for dental surgery in the morning but he needs a promise from Burt before he can sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need For A Hero

Finn rang the doorbell of the Hummel house and waited. When the door wasn’t immediately answered he started shifting his weight from foot to foot in nervous anticipation. Things were still sometimes tense between him and Kurt, and he had yet to spend a lot of time with Burt since getting kicked out of the house. He had no idea how Burt would react to the favour he had to ask.

“Hello Finn Hudson,” Kurt sounded guarded, like he did when he pretended the bullying didn’t bother him. “It’s late. What are you doing here?”

“I kinda wanted to talk to your dad,” Finn said. “If he’s still awake,” he added. He hadn’t realized it was so late when he started walking over; he’d just really needed to talk to Burt.

“He is,” Kurt told him but he didn’t move from the doorway. “He really doesn’t need any stress right now Finn. Maybe you should come back in the morning.”

“It’s really important,” Finn pleaded. He wouldn’t go in without Kurt’s permission but if he didn’t get to talk with Burt, there was no way he could go through with tomorrow’s plans. “You can totally stay in the room if you want.”

Kurt stared at the taller boy until Finn was so uncomfortable he thought about leaving and calling Burt when he got home. Just as he was about to give up, Kurt stepped aside and motioned him inside the house.

“If you say anything to upset him,” he trailed off, leaving the threat unsaid. He led Finn into the living room where his dad was watching television. “Dad, Finn’s here to see you.”

“Hi Finn,” Burt said as he sat up. Kurt claimed the spot next to his father while Finn took the empty chair. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, well, kinda,” Finn shrugged, clearly uncomfortable now that he was facing both Hummels. “It’s just that…well…”

“What is it Buddy?” Burt asked.

Finn kept his eyes on the floor as he spoke. “I don’t know if my mom told you or not but I need to have my wisdom teeth out. Don’t say anything Kurt,” he added, seeing Kurt open his mouth to comment. “The surgery is tomorrow morning. My mom thought it would be good to do it before school started so I don’t have to miss class or football.”

“Your mom mentioned that you needed surgery,” Burt reached over to pat Finn’s knee. It wasn’t much but it was all he could do without knowing the full story. “It’s a routine surgery Finn. Everything will be fine.”

“That’s what the doctor said,” Finn agreed but he didn’t look reassured. “I just need to know that you meant it. In case something does happen during the surgery. Cause if you didn’t mean it then I sorta need you to mean it now.”

“Mean what Kid,” Burt was worried now. He wasn’t used to the Finn‘s habit of rambling whenever he was nervous.

Finn looked up from the floor and met Burt’s eyes. “You said you would be my mom’s hero. If something goes wrong tomorrow I need to know that you meant it.”

“Oh Kid, of course I meant it,” Burt was quick to reassure the boy. He could hear the quiet sniffles from his son beside him, whether from the idea of something happening to Finn or over Finn trusting them to look after his mother, Burt wasn’t sure. Maybe it was a little of both. “Finn, I’m sure everything is going to be fine but if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll go with your mom tomorrow. I can wait with your mom and drive you both home after.”

“Thank you,” Finn smiled and for the first time since knocking on the door, he looked relaxed. “I should go. My mom wants me to get a good night’s sleep before the surgery.”

“Did you walk here?” Kurt asked, remembering that he didn’t see a car in the driveway when he answered the door.

“Yeah,” Finn replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Kurt glanced at his dad, who nodded his permission, then stood. “Come on then. I’ll drive you home.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Finn,” Burt said as he watched the two boys walk to the door. “Drive carefully Kurt.”

“I will,” Kurt promised. He motioned Finn out the door then, after a wave to his dad, he followed Finn to his car.

They were silent until Kurt pulled into the Hudson driveway.

“Kurt?”

“Yes Finn.”

“Thanks for letting me talk to your dad,” Finn’s nerves were back now that he was alone and talking to Kurt. He never knew how a conversation with him was going to turn out.

“Of course we’re going to be there for you and your mom Finn,” Kurt smiled at the taller boy. He wanted to give Finn a hug, the other boy looked like he needed one, but he wasn’t sure how Finn would react. Maybe tomorrow when Finn was high on pain pills. High Finn was fun; he remembered from the Vitamin D incident. “You guys were there for me and my dad when he had the heart attack. I have a feeling our families will be supporting each other for a long time.”

Finn frowned. “Like marriage?”

“Yes,” Kurt said cautiously. He was almost positive that was where his dad was heading but he couldn’t say the same about Carole. He thought she was, with the willingness to move in together, but he knew marriage was a big step.

“They are happy together,” Finn had to admit. He had never seen his mom so happy with any of the other men she dated. Not even that Emerald Dreams guy. “Want to come in? My mom’s at work so we can talk if you want.”

“Okay,” Kurt nodded. He would have to call his dad so he wouldn’t worry but he was sure it would be alright. “I think this talk is long overdue. And if we wait until tomorrow you probably won’t remember it.”

Finn laughed. “I don’t do so good on drugs. But I guess you know that.”

“That I do Finn Hudson,” Kurt laughed with the taller boy as he followed him into the house. “That I do.”


End file.
